


Submerge

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: Kelly was mortified when he accidentally sent a somewhat (very) inappropriate picture to the wrong number. The worst part? The recipient of the photo was Matt. The best part? Matt didn't seem to mind all that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for this one peeps! ;) <3

Forget all those hot, famous celebrities, and let's have a look at Kelly Severide. 

Both his training and work as a firefighter, plus his workouts and runs, made for a very fit looking Kelly. Nobody who has ever seen that man without a shirt would say differently or deny that fact in any way. Nope, Kelly was a damn pleasure to lay eyes upon. He was a perfectly chiseled and beautifully built man, made from the most heavenly choruses of the universe. His magnificent soft hair and his bright eyes could melt your heart in an instant. Kelly also had those thick, well moulded muscles, which was accompanied by strength that compared to superman, although he was a superhero to most people anyways. Hell, he could get all the women in Chicago to flock by his side, only using a simple wink. Kelly was simply irresistible.

 

Now, he'd be lying if he said he didn't use his good looks to charm people every now in then. You know, the occasional date, hookup, or otherwise mostly romantic encounter. But Kelly wasn't a shallow guy, he tried to be pretty standup and rational about his choices. But then, you know, there were times every now and then, when a little scandalous and promiscuous behaviour was called for. So, obviously the moment that girl you've had a fling with for the past couple days asks for a "naughty pic", why the hell would you turn that down?

Kelly couldn't think of a reason. So he began the lengthy process of taking a more than slightly provocative photo. They say a photo can add 10 inches, so you've got to take good advantage of that. He started off by making sure the lighting and angle were just right. He settled on no clothes, just skin; full view of the raging hard-on, mindful not to include the face incase the picture might leak. The perfect recipe for a sensationally sensual photo that will get all the ladies going. Then once he was pleased, he picked from one of the 20 pictures he had taken, narrowing them down one by one. 

Then he hit send, captioning it with, "Hey there ;)". Because it's cute and cliche, plus he didn't want to be coming on too strong.

Of course Kelly didn't think he'd made a single mistake, the girl he'd sent the picture to was hot, bangable, and that's all he was really looking for at the moment. Plus, he had a chance to get laid just from sending this picture, and nothing about that sounded bad to him. Not like he could find anyone or any kind of relationship to fill the giant gaping hole inside his heart, so why not try to fill it with sex and partying, right? That was Kelly's current running theory anyway.

It took a while for him to realize he had sent the picture to the wrong number, mostly because he hadn't revisited the conversation after he had tapped the send button. So, he only noticed it once the person he had sent it to replied. Kelly was absolutely mortified when Matthew Casey replied to his text and picture, with a simple, "Hey back!"

Hastily Kelly tried to scramble out a reply, his hands fumbling with his phone as his blood rushed to his face. 

K: "Uh that's not me!"

K: "Wrong number"

K: "Sorry"

M: "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

K: "I accidentally just sent you a nude (It's not a picture of me, just saying)"

M: "Yeah it is"

K: "No it's not"

M: "That scar right above your right hip, definitely yours"

K: "Shit"

M: "Haha don't worry about it Sev"

K: "Fuck I can't believe I just sent that to you."

M: "Well then you're really not going to believe what I'm about to do"

K "What?"

 

Next thing he knew there was a knock at the door. Kelly opened it curiously and was wildly surprised when Matt strode past him and into the apartment. Kelly winced to himself about the situation, and was afraid he was about to be confronted or made fun of about his picture, but no such thing happened. In fact, next thing he knew, Matt slammed the front door closed and pushed Kelly against a wall, not aggressively, but in a way that was definitely making Kelly's soft member come to life again. Matt leaned in, his mouth beside Kelly's neck as he ran his hands up the back of Kelly's t-shirt. 

 

Shivers ran down Kelly's spine, and milliseconds later, his mouth was being carefully yet aggressively attacked by Matt's. Kelly returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. He couldn't hear or see, he was completely overtaken by a feeling he couldn't quite place. He was definitely turned on, that was for sure. Maybe a little confused, a little unsure, but at the same time, very sure. Because this felt more right than he imagined anything could be. Kelly reversed the roles, taking his turn spun the two of them around so he was the one shoving Matt against the wall, slightly knocking the breath out of him. Taking his breath away further with more passionate making out. It was an intense exchange, and completely spontaneous, which just made it that much hotter. Matt pushed Kelly backwards, the presently desperate and lusting look on his face was turning Kelly on even more than he'd ever been before. Matt ripped off Kelly's shirt and had pushed him against the kitchen counter, Kelly's back feeling the contrasting cold against the warmth of his exposed back. Matt ground his hips against the denim of Kelly's too-thick jeans, while simultaneously making out with him and holding his upper body tightly against his.

Kelly couldn't resist taking off Matt's jacket and ripping open the button-up he was wearing. The sound of buttons hitting the floor moments later, making him smirk the slightest bit. He'd get that fixed later, right now though, it was just him and Matt. Matt without a shirt, and looking all the sexier for it. Although, Kelly could never deny how good Matt looked in a tight v-neck or even his well-fitted, long-sleeved, fire academy shirt. He'd admired Matt since day one, since they were at the academy. The blonde with blue eyes had caught Kelly's eye the second he walked though the doors. But Matt was definitely straight, therefore, he had never even tried to make a move. He had made that decision for a lot of reasons, especially because before he knew it, they were best friends. How could he have possibly taken the chance of ruining that? So he didn't, Kelly watched from afar sometimes, but most of the time he willed himself to keep his feelings in the deep depths of his turnout coat, never to see the light of day. Quite sad and depressing isn't it? Maybe. But that was just a part of Kelly now and he thought that was always how it would have to be. Then today had come, Matt was in his apartment, they were both wearing next to no clothes, and they were closer to each other than ever before. And damn, Kelly never thought this would ever happen, but he was so glad it was.

The two of them were still wearing way too many clothes. They both quickly found and acted upon a fantastic solution. They were practically ripping the rest of each others clothes off; this ended up leaving them only in their boxers. Matt went back to grinding against Kelly, while Kelly kissed Matt's neck behind his ear, making him gasp in pleasure. Matt reached into the boxers of the man opposite him and easily found his throbbing hard-on, which was leaking all over the place. It took less than five minutes for Kelly to spill his large and drawn out load all over Matt's hand. Matt lasted half as long when Kelly went down on him and started suck him off like a madman. 

Kelly swallowed Matt's whole load as he listened to the heavenly sound of Matt's moan, and the heavy breathing that led up to it. Casually, Kelly stood and reached over to the fridge, pulling out two cold beers. 

"That was. . ." Matt began softly, eyes still closed from the residual pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Fantastic," Kelly finished for him as he walked back over to Matt, their bodies less than an inch apart and touching in most places. Kelly wrapped an arm around Matt's waist, pulling him even closer as he pressed a beer in his hand. Matt took a long drink, definitely feeling good. 

"Yeah," Matt grinned, glad he got up the balls to give that kind of response to a text like that. It could have ended very badly, but thankfully it had turned out to be the ultimate best case scenario. 

Kelly leaned in and fiercely kissed him again, Matt's lips were still red from the previous attacks his mouth, and it felt good to feel the taste of Kelly again. Matt wrapped a hand around the back of Kelly's head in what began as an innocent approach. Though it was much more slow and gentle this time, the kiss was still heating things up again. Kelly softly pushed his half-hard hard-on against the muscle of Matt's strong thigh. The feeling of what he was doing to Kelly, sent shivers down Matt's spine and straight to his groin. Kelly set his beer on the counter and didn't care that it tipped and spilled all over the place. Matt's hand was a bit steadier, and he was able to place his drink on the counter a little more safely. 

Kelly walked Matt backwards to the bedroom while not breaking the bond between their dancing lips, managing to only run him into two walls on the way. But don't worry, once he got Matt in bed, he kissed his back all better, and then some.

Maybe nudes to the wrong number isn't the worst thing ever?


End file.
